


The Fairy Queen of Camelot

by Cerch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, I Don't Even Know, implied genderbending, or crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/pseuds/Cerch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This wants to become a fic. I don't have time to write it right now but I had to get it out of my head. Thus art happened. I hope you enjoy :) Basically this is Merlin and Morgana as one person. But you know you could totally ignore that part.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Fairy Queen of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> This wants to become a fic. I don't have time to write it right now but I had to get it out of my head. Thus art happened. I hope you enjoy :) Basically this is Merlin and Morgana as one person. But you know you could totally ignore that part.

**Author's Note:**

> All puns that you can rip from the title and the text are totally unintentional.


End file.
